The liquid crystal television has been widely applied due to it light weight, thin thickness and small power consumption. With the improvement of people's living standard, the large scale, high resolution, high frame rate liquid crystal television has become more and more popular. However, with the increase of these technical indexes, the power consumption of the data drive chip cooperated with the liquid crystal panel gets larger and larger, and the temperature is higher and higher. Therefore, how to reduce the power consumption of the data drive chip to lower the temperature is now pretty much the problem to be solved. At present, solving the problem can be achieved by increasing the chip size and adhering the cooling sheet. However, it correspondingly makes the entire cost tremendously increase.